Villainous Backer
by Green Priestess
Summary: Izuku has a Quirk all along. It turns out it needed specific conditions...and years of bullying made her very, very dangerous. On the wrong side. Fem!Izuku
1. An Unlikely Pair

An Unlikely Pair

In an apartment...

'Dabi! Wake up! Phone Call from a client!' a green-haired girl jumped on the bed to wake up bundle under the blankets and shook said bundle.

'Mmmh, annoying...' Dabi groaned as his scarred hand reached for the phone from the girl who soon left him in his room. 'It's me. ...gotcha. Have some errand boy meet us at the usual for the pay when we bring back evidence.'

He then put his phone away.

He tossed off his blankets.

Dabi is a fairly tall, pale young man of a slim, somewhat lanky build in his early twenties. He has longish black hair that spikes up around his head, hanging low over his eyes, which are thin, turquoise in color, and heavily lidded. His most striking features, however, are undoubtedly the patches of red scarred skin that cover much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, below his eyes and on his arms and legs.

'Hmm...almost there huh?' he mused as he looked at the red patches on his body.

In his eyes, he saw them as purplish-wrinkly frail patches of skin he had to hold together with surgical staples. That was how it USED to look like and made his life hell in constant burn pains that his mind _broke_. But now...yeah. He's almost fixed. He never DREAMED he'd be fixed.

He then remembered the girl that jumped on him.

Her name, was Midoriya Izuku.

She ran away at age 14, fed up with society.

She was Quirkless for years when it turns out she was a rare Mutate, and her Quirk needed specific conditions to activate. But the damage was already done.

Her mother may have loved and cared for her but treats her like weak glass and constantly discourages her from her dreams. School? Yeah. Dabi was no idiot. He knew what Izuku went through. Hell, when he did his own digging, many Quirkless committed suicide as kids BECAUSE of school. She was by far, the longest-living Quirkless, until she stumbled onto her Quirk.

And he stumbled onto this gold mine who gave up on society out of disgust and only then when she was so badly injured from bullying and abuse did her Quirk manifest when she 'wished' for a fantasy item that would heal her instantly...

It was no wish.

She can only create fantasy/fictional items. She cannot make real-life items. And they're as effective as she imagines it to be, and she can destroy her creations on a whim. Other wishes she tried to make don't work. Only items, forcing her to look up the internet and crack books, even steal some substances.

Dabi named her Quirk 'Dream Works' and with her as his partner, he taught her how she should see this world, and 'broke her further' using her own school life as material and a possible future for her which is basically misery in all-caps, further making her see things his way. She did and ran away, living with him since but she still retained her gentle personality. However, she lets him do what he wants in fights and doesn't stop him from killing anybody because 'some sacrifices had to be made and some has to die for the bigger picture' as she decided, but she will draw the line at those who did not deserve death.

Since then, they work together. He was the Fighter, she was his Support.

She had been constantly healing his body with her items and building up his tolerance to fire, and they eat well together as well as working out in the gym.

If not for her, Dabi thought, his body will still be the wet paper bag as he's known. He could not fight prolonged battles he learned efficiency. He was also so skinny as money's tough to come by. But with his new partner, he got healed, healthier and stronger. He's got a swimmer's build now too as he didn't like too much muscles. He sees too much of it as 'compensating for something'. For him, just enough to prove he's at his physical peak is sufficient.

His partner took to full use of her powers as well. She was once very short. Too short to be fourteen. But she would tell him that ever since she was diagnosed Quirkless, her father claimed to be going on a trip but never came back, forcing her mother to go to work when before in their marriage, 'he promised her the world'. They used to live in their own home too but they moved to a cheap apartment after selling their house, and her mother took to stress-binging. Dabi can guess their financial state from there.

But now, from the shorty undeveloped thing she once was, she's now a physically fit and toned, shapely girl standing at 5'6, having a figure girls her age would kill to have. She also has impossibly-long hair as hair takes months to grow at the length she had it now, wearing it long and straight to reach her hips and pin-straight like her mother's when when he met her, her hair was short 'and fluffy'. Her skin is as fair as his, and her teeth straight and constantly dentally-maintained with a gadget she made.

Come to think of it, he uses that, too. And other dream cosmetics to fix themselves up but one thing she would never fix, is her scarred body caused by Explosion Attacks on her. Evidence of her plight, and her motivation to fight. For her it's a symbol of how disgusting society has become

They work well together as assassins. He trained her fighting skills and the rest was left to her creativity. She was iffy at first at killing, but he would tell her they were just 'trimming off weeds for a brighter future' and it would help her fight for her fellow Quirkless which had been her motivation to be a Hero long before she activated. And it still was.

Sure they have food, medicine, support stuff and their costumes but one thing Izuku could not make, was money and other real-life stuff.

Hello, they need money for rent and daytime clothes?

Villain Activities aside, they live normal lives too. But solely sticking to themselves as they hated society unless they meet more like-minded friends.

This now-judgmental, Quirk-Revolving Society.

Izuku still sends her mother money. 1 million and some items so her mother can remarry and forget her ex-husband...and Izuku personally killed his family as revenge.

The man apparently re-married and has children with Quirks. She has had half-siblings.

Poor girl, Dabi thought. Replaced with new toys in his opinion. But as a well-educated student and later partner, she paid back in kind.

She killed his wife and his in-laws' entire family, and a lot of his friends so he had no one to turn to, and he with her younger siblings in turn would know financial difficulties she and her mother suffered. She left a message on the wall that read: **Rewarded as a Traitor Deserves, Midoriya Hisashi** written in his second wife's own blood that his children found...putting her ex-father in the spotlight as a result and his own children wary of him because whoever 'he crossed' murdered their mother, grandparents and many more people. Due to the case, as Izuku predicted, her younger siblings are put under foster care away from their father who's now under scrutiny. It's also for their safety.

Not like Izuku would kill children. That was a line she would not cross. Doesn't mean she can't traumatize them though, and make them see what a criminal their father is.

She did the bodies so brutally Dabi never thought she was THAT creative.

Not only that, she bombed so many places. Her tormentors' homes, her teachers' homes, but one special treatment was her childhood friend's home. The parents were kind to Izuku, unaware of the suffering their son puts her through. So she blew up just his bedroom while everyone was still out. Simply blowing up that bedroom to cinders exactly when the Bakugo couple drove home from work as her tormentor tends to go home late.

'Ahahaha, sorry auntie, uncle, you just paid off the Loan for that house but hey, I'm not letting Kacchan walk from his crimes scott-free...you know?'

He was proud as her teacher and partner.

But even in her descent to Villainy out of despair and anger, she still remained a good person, always looking after him and breaks up bullying she spots in the streets when they walk around. After her revenge, she went back to normal, satisfied she avenged her mother's abandonment and her torment, fully-focusing on 'cleaning up society' with him next.

It has been a year and a half since.

They're well-off in wealth as they hardly need to spend anything, living in a swanky 2SLDK together under a false name.

One night, Izuku found something interesting.

'Dabi! Have you heard the news?!' Izuku gasped out.

'Aa. It's about our man of the hour.' Dabi grinned. Stain was right up their alley. 'What a guy, eh? Have you...'

Izuku took out a thick wad of paper.

He was ABOUT to ask if she gathered intel. She was ahead.

'Only you.' he chuckled. She was always well-prepared.

'So Dabi, here's the thing...can we really believe Stain allied himself with the League of Villains? A month ago they were morons.' Izuku pointed out as she put the data down on their coffee table. 'It's hard to imagine someone cunning and methodical like Stain will join idiots.'

'I've been thinking.' said Dabi, looking thoughtful as he sat on an armchair in their living room to read the papers she's got. 'As a pair, we did many things together. But to truly change a world...it'll be a gamble joining organizations. We'll see what they have to say if their recruiter approached us.'

'Alright. We walk around at night?'

'The usual.'

Izuku's papers were all about Stain and his latest targets, reputation and WHY were they targeted. And he had to sort things out before making a decision.

With that decided, they took to roaming at night together. But because of Izuku's paranoia, she follows him by the rooftops as with Quirks, anything can happen. Even Quirk Theft or Sealing so she wants to stay anonymous as much as possible.

In this alternate universe where Midoriya Izuku was not a 1-A Student...

Asui Tsuyu and Mineta Minoru were the only ones badly injured at the USJ Incident...and Iida Tenya and Native nearly died if Izuku wasn't walking around. However this time, it was Endeavor's Agency who _actually_ fought Stain when in other parallel worlds, he grudgingly accepted covering up for students, one of whom his son. Because of that, while they DID get the job done, they didn't get away unscathed either...they were all under Critical Surgery.

xxx

U.A Infirmary...

'...so you were rescued by a green-haired girl with freckles?' Tsukauchi asked the injured two who were said to appear right into Recovery Girl's clinic.

'Yes...we were both stabbed in fatal places...we were about to die when she came.' said Native. 'She created a big glowing orange feather and put them on us. We were about to die but our fatal stab wound healed, but nothing else. She then gave us a large bottle of shimmering green liquid that tasted nice and all of a sudden we're energetic...and the final thing she threw at us, was this.' he held up two medallion like items that look like rocks. 'These two teleported us here...it all made sense. These badges were shiny metal with a glowing red gem when she used it on us...it only turned to rock when we got here.'

'She didn't speak the whole time but at least she looks nice.' said Iida before looking shaken. 'We were lucky...very lucky.'

Tsukauchi took out his tablet and fiddled with it for a bit.

'By any chance, is she...this?' he showed Iida and Native a picture of Izuku, with MISSING on top.

'Missing?!' Iida shouted in shock. 'How?! And she doesn't look like that, I'd say she matured while she was out, but I'd know that appearance.' he said as he made a before-after comparison in his mind. In this photo she was plain-faced and when he saw her, she looks much more feminine by large jump and matured. But who else has patterned freckles?!

'She went missing as of last year.' said Tsukauchi. 'Her mother reported her missing. She was in her second year of Junior High when she vanished...she was said to be Quirkless and now you're telling me _she created items for you_?'

'Y-yes sir! She created them out of her hands like Yaoyorozu does!' Iida gasped out. 'She can't be Quirkless, she generated these items from her hands! Come to think of it...they're all fantasy items...no support company can make what she used on us.' he croaked in realization. 'A _feather_ that kept us alive by only healing our most fatal injuries? That incredible energy drink so Recovery Girl can fully-heal us and now a badge that took us here?'

'We'll investigate this matter. It seems Midoriya Inko's daughter wasn't Quirkless after all...that girl is Quirkless for fourteen years.' Tsukauchi told the startled pair. 'Since her parents' Quirks are different that she didn't manifest similarities, and her parents were about fourth generation, she's a Rare Mutation.' he mused thoughtfully. 'As anyone knows, Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance and typically manifest in children by the age of four at the latest. Children will either manifest one of their parent's Quirks or a new composite Quirk formed by the fusion of the two, or a Mutation may occur. Due to that, specific conditions may have been required to trigger an activation, otherwise it'd remain dormant for years, and be mistaken for a Quirkless which is why statistics say 20% are Quirkless when in reality they're as few as Mutations.'

'However, she has the additional Toe Joint by X-Ray but...that was all her doctor did. Just used an X-Ray to settle the matter when other tests should have been done, talk about negligence...poor girl must have suffered unnecessarily considering how most of society treats Quirkless people.' Tsukauchi shook his head in disgust as Native and Iida balked at the idea. 'There are others with additional joints yet still has a Quirk which was reason why additional tests were always done. The toe joint test wasn't be-all-end-all. If she's seen in Hosu, we'll look for her there but we need your cooperation and update on what she looks like now, so we'll be seeing you by the station tomorrow morning.' and he opened the door to let Aizawa in...

Iida knew he's done for.


	2. Villainous Origin

Villainous Origin

The next morning...

Iida and Native described the current appearance of Izuku to the police's Composite Artist using Photoshop. It took quite a while as Iida was 'very fussy with details', causing amused sweatdrops from the adults around him.

A facial portrait was made, along with a full-body.

'And she's wearing a costume. She must have taken to Vigilantism with her new Quirk.' Aizawa commented, noting the costume sketch. A zip-up cropped black top she wore armor over, skort, holsters for guns, and knee-high laced boots. She has a white half-skirt-like sash around her waist, covering only her left mid-thigh as an accessory. She also has a sleek silver helmet with a visor she can lift up and down if Iida and Native can freely see her face. She also has a Capture Cloth wrapped like how he does it too.

'Unfortunately that wasn't the case.' Tsukauchi shook his head.

'What do you mean?'

'We have had cases of thefts, arson and assassinations.' said Tsukauchi grimly. 'Politicians, Doctors, Members of the HPSD even and they're already understaffed, and other notable faces and figures... 'She is working with this man.' he took out a stolen shot of the Dabi-Izuku pair together. 'We don't know what pushed her to be a Villain and we're investigating all angles. Yet she saved Iida-kun and Native...'

Iida's phone rang.

'Hello? Mother? Yes, I'm still here...yes mother.'

'What is it?' Aizawa asked his errant student who nearly died for vengeful vigilantism.

'Tensei-niisan wants to tell the police something.' said Iida. 'But how can that be, he was still comatose...' and he set the loudspeaker. 'Go ahead, niisan.'

/Hello, police?/

'Yes, what is it Ingenium?'

/I have had two unusual visitors last night...my nurses reacted as if unwanted people came in and these people knocked them out. I'm conscious but too weak to even open my eyes so I could listen. It was a man and a young girl...I think? Even adult women sound young these days...I listened to them talk. The adult man was Dabi and the younger girl was Izuku. They.../

_Tensei's room..._

_'Screeching banshees as usual, nurses.' Dabi sneered as they got in. To Tensei, this man speaks in utter contempt. 'I don't get why you're fixing the trash Stain did in, Izuku.'_

_'I did research on that you know. I did it based on character, accomplishments, screw-ups and background. This current Ingenium was said to be humble, kind with a wholesome personality and a workaholic. He never once posed for the media or did anything media-related nor demanded a commission increase unless it's to comment about whatever case he was on and that was after he worked. His cases have little to no property damage and casualty. He wasn't a flashy fame-whore like some we can name Dabi.'_

_Tensei could hear strange sounds while his ears were burning from the praise. But this conversation was worrying him._

_'This man is a rare respectable one. The only reason he got on Stain's shit-list was he had too many Sidekicks and works as a team. Personally, I see nothing wrong with that. Teamwork that enables his agency to deal with cases with less mess and less injury is actually wholesome.' he could hear Izuku admire his agency's work before she scoffed in disdain, 'Most Heroes and Sidekicks who became Heroes for fame compete with each other, causing more trouble than they're worth. They truly deserved to be weeded out...' she spoke coldly. '...but we should keep good ones alive...if only to serve as a role model for the future as children even back in my time are utter pieces of shits already. Too bad Endeavor took our gardener away and he got good press in the process. This world has more weeds than flowers.'_

_'Heh, it's indeed a shame.'_

_'Should we take over Stain's job? He was right after all.' Izuku piped up. 'Even UA is infested with such garbage...my scars are aching just thinking about it.' she growled in anger. 'Poor, pure All-Might doesn't know his alma mater is infested with trash who only wants to be a hero for fame and money.'_

_Tensei worried about this one. When Izuku speaks of praise, she was chipper about it. But when it's things she hates, she speaks in utter contempt and hate. Someone in UA clearly attacked her and she's nursing a grudge. He also felt a gentle warmth around his lower back spine where his maimed spinal cord caused him pain and now...was those weird 'shiiiing' sounds for this?_

_'After we deal with this League of Villains issue. As you pointed out back home, it's unlikely of Stain to join a band of idiots, but he must have seen something of worth. We'll be taking a gamble. Cleaning this world of garbage is hard work we'll really have to team up with like-minded people. Hopefully they're worth the trouble.'_

_'Welp, you do the PR OK? I'm paranoid.'_

_'Yeah yeah, Quirk Thefts, Sealing and shit, possible stuff for Villain Leaders to have, you're afraid since you recently got active but watch my back too and Teleport me out. You done yet?'_

_'Almost~Ingenium will be active as soon as he's outta here! Keep up the good work, Mr. Rare True Hero~! We'll keep you around as long as you're the way you are!'_

/...and that's what happened./

That got the Office of the Sketcher numb with silence.

'Oh my god...' Iida choked out. 'Niisan, while I'm grateful she fixed you, Izuku-san is on the Missing Persons' list and now you're saying she became a Villain?!' he cried in shock.

/I really hope that's not true since I'm in denial here myself./

'That's true.' said Tsukauchi. 'We are currently investigating Midoriya Izuku...she vanished a year and half ago in Junior High School. We'll look into this Dabi character as well. These two have many counts of Arson, Theft and Murders under their names.' said Tsukauchi grimly that horrified the Heroes. 'Midoriya-san is an underage Villain given her unfortunate situation that may have pushed her to Villainy after she snapped. She's a Rare Mutate she was Quirkless for fourteen years her school and social life must have been horrible before she awakened her Quirk and meeting this man just sealed the deal. And someone in UA was among those who have scarred her body as you say from bullying most likely.' Aizawa's eyes hardened at this while Iida was utterly shaken.

He was in denial mode as he thought the best of his classmates...hopefully none of them?

'We hired people with mental Quirks and we have yet to gain Intel. Even worse, I have no idea how to tell her mother...speaking, her mother receives one million yen a month appearing in her bedroom in cash. We couldn't trace the money in any channel...safe to say it came from her missing child who still looks after her mother. We are reviewing her case. She became a Villain out of grief while others did it simply because they could. This is a tough case. This Dabi character on the other hand, all we know of him is his Quirk. No other records. They must have met at Midoriya-san's breaking point he just added fuel to the fire to break her for good and he's raising her into Villainy since. And now they're fans of Stain of all people.'

'Can she possibly be redeemed?' Aizawa asked him.

'We need background and its up to her for us to give her leniency and rehabilitated...or we catch her and keep her away from Dabi but she can teleport with an item so that's impossible. You'll have to be part of the catching team but the problem is the partner...they're never apart. Until now. Now is our only chance before they contact the League!'

xxx

'Sensei...can there be an instigator among us?' Iida croaked out as they were on a cab back to school. 'I don't want to believe it, we're Heroes in training...' he stammered in denial.

'Yes, but the question is who are those who wants to be real Heroes, not comic book Heroes. That's the thing.' said Aizawa. 'I'm a teacher for many years. I've met brats most of whom I expelled, and I only keep those worth educating. Because I knew they would be good Heroes. Your first year is to sort out the good and bad eggs and we'll start when Internship is over. Someone in Class A or B...had a hand in this. At least you're out of the running.'

'I hope our class is clean...'

xxx

And so...

'I got word from your Agencies.' said Aizawa as he put a picture on the blackboard. A picture of Izuku. In Class B, Vlad did the same thing.

'Hey, she's cute!'

'Sensei, who is she?'

Aizawa observed his class. Mostly curiosity, some don't care, Iida's worried as he looked.

Someone however, glared!

'Bakugo, see the Principal immediately.'

'WHAT?! WHAT FOR?!'

'Because I say so.' said Aizawa coolly as he put away the photo. 'Now.' grumbling, Bakugo left, wondering why he got chucked on his first day back.

'Sensei, who's that girl and what does she have to do with Bakugo?' Yaoyorozu raised her hand.

'It's complicated.' said Aizawa. 'We need all intel we can get before we can paint a picture...but she was missing as of last year up to today. For now, Homeroom.'

xxx

Nezu's Office...

'Ohh, good of you to come, Bakugo-kun.' Nezu greeted jovially with a few police officers, and his parents...and Midoriya Inko who look like they've seen a ghost with backs hunched over.

'The fuck's going on?' Bakugo frowned as he closed the door behind him.

'They say crime doesn't pay...and you have a hand in making a childhood friend a Villain.'

'Katsuki-kun...why?' Inko choked out softly. 'Why did you hurt my kind and gentle daughter...we were good to you.' Bakugo did a double-take at the accusation however true. Did she rat out on him? '...thanks to you, she chose to be a Villain.'

'WHAT?!' Bakugo sputtered, unable to believe his ears. That good-for-nothing Deku a villain?! 'Like hell that useless idiot can do shit, she's Quirkless!'

He just earned himself grim looks from the police, and he can't tell with the mousy principal. What happened?

'That's where you're wrong.' said Nezu. 'From recent intel we have through our Psychometer Investigators, she's a rare Mutate. Since her parents are of the Fourth to Fifth Generation, chances are the next generation would mutate a new Quirk instead of becoming a Composite Quirk just as you have because of your parents, yet Izuku-chan never became a Pyrokinetic like Todoroki Shouto. However, triggers for activation are unknown requiring conditions. Izuku-chan was such a case.'

'She saved Pro-Hero Native and your classmate Iida Tenya by conjuring fantasy items that saved their lives after Stain dealt fatal blows to them. If Yaoyorozu-kun can make real life items, Izuku-chan is the opposite. Her items are to the point she can effortlessly restore Ingenium IV who would have been paraplegic for life because of Stain when not even our best healer Recovery Girl can save his career. And now, that magical item producer is in Villain hands out of hatred as she sees society just like how you and her past three schools treated her.' he said grimly.

'Your childhood teachers who shaped you to be who you are now are more liable. They inflated your ego and overlooked your delinquency, and did not do their job as educators they turned a blind eye to your delinquency, foul language and bullying as they encouraged Quirk Prejudice and Bias among their students. Their other students have their fair share of contribution as well. From what we got when the police grilled them good, they just want to be famous and credited that you came from their school and taught by them. Basically riding shamelessly on your coattails. They also could not be counted on when students need them most. The result is the awakening of a Mutate on the Villain side. You are also the closest to her...from what I heard, you were once friends...until your Quirk awakened, becoming her childhood bully instead.'

'And when we investigated other cases, she was responsible for explosion cases in over forty households, matching those who bullied and humiliated her in the past. But unlike their houses that's blown to smithereens, only your bedroom was blown up, yet the rest of your house intact, out of consideration to your parents who were kind to her. No bomb in the legal or illegal market can do that and her unique bomb broke that logic. She designed her bomb for your bedroom because your parents just recently paid off the loan and took that into account. Yet your bedroom was the only place that's damaged and burned. Not even the walls or window glass got destroyed, just scorch marks.'

Bakugo could only stare in disbelief, shaken at the revelations. He also remembered that he came home to a ruined bedroom his parents made him sleep on the couch until it's all fixed, and bought him some clothes to wear because his closet's all toast. That was her?

'And considering the situation, you are under Disciplinary Probation and Rehabilitation, as well as Counseling under Hound Dog along with Miss Mandalay of the Wild Wild Pussycats as proof that you're changing for the better. It's that, or **Expulsion from UA**. From what we got out of luck from Ingenium IV, you're responsible for most of her scars on her body.' Nezu told him grimly to Bakugo's horror that yes, cat's out of the bag.

'UA's mission is to capture young Midoriya and hopefully, can be rehabilitated rather than have her support Villains. She created a glowing orange feather to keep two Heroes from death and a very potent energy drink that restored energy no marketed drinks can do, to prepare their bodies for Recovery Girl. The references clearly came from Video Games...and when we checked their digestive systems and did a urinalysis, no trace remained.'

'Principal, was my daughter in Hosu?' Inko asked hopefully.

'Not anymore...she and Dabi are looking for the League of Villains. We're having Pro-Heroes on the lookout.' said Nezu. 'No matter what, we cannot allow her joining them. Revenge Attacks, crimes she did with her partner...and one interesting tidbit I found out through my official channels.'

'Eh?'

'Midoriya-san, you're divorced?'

'More like, he abandoned us when I told him Izuku was Quirkless.' said Inko bitterly. 'I was forced to sell our house and live on a very tight budget from what we got from that house. Divorce means I'd get an alimony plus Child Support and I don't have even that. I had help from my parents yet never heard any more from my in-laws.' she said. 'However, that help was limited. My parents who were once good grandparents now look at my daughter as if she was a disease. They help with the school fees on the stipulation she gets high grades or else. Christmas Visitations are strained at best. I can't tell my daughter why grandma doesn't hug her anymore and why grandpa won't play with her anymore...they look at her like how her teachers do. Izuku figured it all out on her own...my daughter is intelligent. She's so lonely.'

Nezu can only shake her head in disappointment in humanity in general.

'Humans these days...Midoriya Hisashi has a new family.' said Nezu, making Inko choke and other adults to wince. 'And two young children seven years younger than Izuku-chan. She brutally murdered his new wife, in-laws and their family, his parents, and his friends in Kyushu.' Inko's jaws dropped at that. 'She left a message on his wife's blood that read 'rewarded as a traitor deserves', implying your marriage vows. Since Kyushu Police think he crossed some Yakuza or something, his new children are under protection by Foster Care and Identity Change. And he's being kept an eye on. None of this would have happened, had the Doctor done his job right. And had the teachers done their job as educators...a Villain wouldn't be born. A Villain who's bullied, castigated and humiliated on a daily basis for what was never her fault. Even the kindest person will break.'

'Izuku-chan embraced Stain's ideals of heroism. Make of that what you will. At least she would help heroes 'worth keeping around' basing it on their character and goodness while Heroes who enjoy fame and the limelight...will be killed. That will happen when her team joins the League. We are all on borrowed time.'

'What will happen if Izuku-chan is caught? Compared to this blockhead, she was a sweet, shy girl!' Bakugo Mitsuki choked out while pointing at her own son. 'Before all this! I can't even blame her at this point!'

'We will rehabilitate her within these walls and revive her dream so that she will be swayed to our side, regardless of the crimes she committed out of anger and hate. That not every kid her age will torment her for what was never her fault and become a Hero alongside good kids.' Nezu promised her. 'She too, wanted to become a Hero despite Quirklessness. Indeed, from over 2000 years ago, Heroes have no Quirks. They relied solely on martial arts, gadgets and weapons. While tougher, its not impossible. But our world now put so much stock on Quirks, even deciding one's fate based on Quirks or Quirklessness. This is why...Villains are born..._because Society didn't exactly give them a choice._'

'For now, we have had the Department of Education gather an assembly about this matter without giving any names for Midoriya Izuku's sake. We will also do a major overhaul on the teachers employed in all schools so this does not happen again.' said Nezu. 'Bakugo-fusai, you need to have a talk with your son once school is over.'

xxx

Meanwhile...

'Ohya ohya, what the hell, man?' Dabi was busy being a Flamethrower as people were suddenly gunning for them. Be it Heroes or Police.

'I guess we've been assassinating a lot and they're out of jobs?' Izuku created a fireproof cloth for herself because hey, Dabi's flames are hot!

'Losers.' Dabi chuckled, utterly amused by the notion. 'Not our problem.'

'It's nighttime too...and that Recruiter sure is taking his long ass time.' Izuku frowned. 'He better not be responsible for this!'

'We're not even there yet...'

'Well, I do have to split and watch from afar you know.' and she left by jumping up the alley Stain-style. Dabi snorted before walking around, followed by her.

Dabi later met Giran.

Dabi put on a front that he works alone and intends to confirm subtly if anyone in the league can steal or shut Quirks. Until then, his partner will support him from afar.


	3. Bitterness, Carefulness and Happiness

Bitterness, Carefulness and Happiness

Izuku eavesdropped into the conversation.

She had no idea where Dabi was taken to as he and Giran were gone into a black portal.

'I hope he'd be OK...' she gulped as Dabi's job was to gather intel BEFORE she too, can join because she was afraid.

She took to eavesdropping while doing Vigilantism patrol in the current city she was in, all the while enjoying a festival in a yukata.

Apparently Giran found a High Schooler whose identity was under Media Lockdown because she was a minor, but responsible for Blood-Letting Murders. For now, it's her and Dabi. Well, due to bluntly saying to the Villain's face that they're there because of Stain, guy flipped his shit and tried to murder both, but stopped by someone.

'Haaa...Dabi and I usually go out together for stuff like this. Its weird without him around~' she pouted, sitting on a bench and swinging her legs childishly.

Dabi was grudge in human form but had humanity in him somewhere since he took her in and was her mentor so she worked to humanize him and became his little sister figure.

She knew he was manipulating her into villainy so she manipulated him back and both succeeded on each other that Dabi was getting far humane these days, even indulging her on stuff like going out together for fun to balance out work and play and 'All work and no fun makes anyone a cranky mess.' her words. She also homecooks him meals using her fantasy food she creates to humanize him further-as well as making him healthy- as she wondered that when was it did he last get home-cooking after he started being a Villain? And she's doing vigilante stuff within eyeshot.

He mellowed out. His sense of humor is still black comedy brand though and remained contemptuous of their Hero-Oriented Society but is a much better fellow than when she met him. He knows her past, she doesn't know his that when he was out, she cheated with her Quirk...well, he had a good reason he turned out that way.

Well, they hang out when not being Villains. He wears make-up to hide his patches, at least until he completely heals and develops a flame-resistant body thanks to her items.

She got a call as her winged ball walkie-talkie came to life, hovering beside her.

'Yeees?'

/Izuku, where are you now?/

'Oh, I'm in Sakakibara Temple! There's a Festival here so I'm all dolled up for the event...waaaah!' she dove forward to dodge an attempt to catch her with Capture Cloth.

/Oi?!/ Izuku rolled forward and quickly jumped away in order to look behind her. It was Eraserhead and Midnight.

'Tch, I'm in for a fight, talk to you later!'

'Midoriya-chan, time to come home, its way past bedtime~' Midnight coaxed kindly. "Nice reaction time..." she thought. "Her guard is always up, is it?'

'Jeez, did my mom put a price on my head or something?' Izuku joked as she materialized a pair of green glass balls quickly that floated near her hands. Eraserhead noted the speed of how she created her weapons, making him think he's getting slow in activating his Quirk. "I'm in for a bad dry eye in my future." he thought humorously. He also decided to give Yaoyorozu homework regarding this. However, what ARE those balls?

'No price but any parent would want their child back home, kid. So come back with us.' Eraserhead told her.

'How about a no?' Izuku snarked. 'Like hell I'll step back in world that did nothing but hurt me!' and she began shooting large beam blasts at them and started a long-range battle, forcing them on the defensive and stirring up dust as she materialized a bubble around her head making it look like she had her head inside a glass ball to defend against dust and Midnight's Quirk. 'Being a Villain is much better! I can defend myself from this shithole of a world as much as I like and I can give mom a better life! What good did society do for us _anyway_?!'

'Do you seriously believe that, kiddo?!' Midnight gasped out.

'Hell yes!'

'We're taking action Midoriya. We tackled the problems in our education system as well as your grief with Bakugo! Isn't that enough for you?' Eraserhead tried to talk to her again as she was relentless in her assault, ensuring the dust blocks visual. Midnight also can't do much or she'd dose him too.

Who was the dumbass who said she's an easy catch again?

'It's too late...it's always too late!' Izuku snapped angrily. 'Had you been my teacher years ago or at least someone like you...I would still have hope that my fellow Quirkless and I have someone to turn to! But all I see is nothing bit selfishness, self-centeredness, arrogance, cruelty and ego higher than the Mars' Mt. Olympus! I had nothing to defend against that when everyone is against me! Even if I have a Quirk now, do you expect society to be nice to me because I have a Quirk now after eleven years of powerlessness under criminal mistreatment? After eleven years of misery as if what they've done to me never happened?! Fuck that! That's how this world is! POWER HUNGRY GARBAGE!'

'Midoriya-chan please, your mother really wants you back. Her husband left her and so did you!' Midnight gasped out in her pleading as she was getting exhausted fast from all this jumping around. "Plus Ultra my foot, I need to get back into shape..." and how Dabi trained Izuku, speaks volumes of how hard they'll fight against her mentor.

'At least I never left her high and dry! I give her lots of money, beauty products and told her to find love again while I'm fighting for a better world! A world where humanity, not Quirks matter! We'll destroy this stupid society once and for all!' and she let out a flash bang by breaking her weapons that blinded the pair.

'Uwaaa!'

When they could see again after they stopped seeing stars, Izuku was gone.

All that's left, were three large fancy glass bottles containing shimmering green, pink and white liquids respectively, about one liter each. And a note.

'...shit.' Eraserhead swore as they read the note. 'Is it a good thing that she likes All-Might enough for this?'

'...we gamble?' said Midnight. 'But this is a Class-S National Secret...how did she find this out?' she wondered worriedly. 'If Dabi knows, no doubt the League will know soon...'

'I wonder about that.' said Eraserhead. 'Both of them are Stain fans and Stain respects and admires All-Might, setting him as ideal Hero standards. For now, we wait and see. Let's take these with us.'

xxx

UA, Principal's Office...

Nezu looked at the thick glass bottles with icy glass corks with cute childish designs, befitting of potions in a video game

'This is what she left behind after escaping.' Nezu stated flatly as he looked at the note.

Green one for making his injury fresh and raw again for Recovery Girl Complete Regeneration.

Pink one for strengthening cells and internal organs to prepare for green.

White one for extra energy boost.

In order, it's pink-white-green.

'We can trust this.' he said.

'We can?!' Midnight and Eraserhead gaped at him.

'Yes. We keep this between us five.' Nezu decided. 'As a precaution for now.' he told them. 'I called All-Might and Recovery Girl over...we'll be doing this in the Infirmary. Blood is a usual sight there and not in my office. But I'm sad to hear her choice. She and Dabi believes their goals can be accomplished by joining the league. They believe Stain saw something of worth there, that their goals are the same when we know better.' he said. 'Have you approached Inko-san about this?'

'Hai. Well...understandably, she...wasn't too happy about it.' said Midnight softly. 'Hearing her daughter willingly joining Villains to destroy the society we know now...and telling her how her kid despaired about teachers...if things were different, huh?' she muttered despondently.

'Kids should be raised well, especially as kids spend hours in school more than at home starting age 4.' said Eraserhead. 'With kids exposed to lousy adults outside home, its not surprising anymore as children are easily-influenced.'

'Well, I have had many long meetings since.' said Nezu. 'She who has a useful Quirk turned to Villainy and we have one boy here with a so-called villainous Quirk still chose to be on the good side. Ironic. We should make an example out of this boy. If he could challenge the world and pursue good...why did she give up so soon? However he's in a precarious place as well. One event, he too, will break. For he too, suffered unfair discrimination by categorism. We must nurture this bitter fruit and make it sweet.'

xxx

'So that's what happened?' Dabi asked as Izuku threw her yukata in the wash. She was irate she didn't get to enjoy the festival because of the Heroes.

'Yeah. How did my mom get Heroes to catch me? Not even they would act to find missing kids after being paid for it...' Izuku huffed as she was shamelessly in a sports bra and boyshorts at home and grumpily sat on the couch. 'And you took a girl home at that...'

'For one thing, do something about crazy here.' said Dabi as Himiko sat cheerfully on their couch. 'Her equipment sucks ass and its expensive to hire Giran. We're not official members yet so we won't get stuff for free for now and she has to prove herself tomorrow.'

'Hummm what are you good at then?' Izuku asked Himiko.

'Well I'm pretty good with knives~been using mom's fruit knife for years.' said Himiko. 'Oh, and I'm also in the Gymnastic's Club too.'

'Humm...' Izuku looked thoughtful before looking like she had a Eureka moment.

'Roll up your sleeves and 'arms forward' so I can get the size just right.' Himiko rolled up her sleeves as Izuku approached her. Izuku measured her lower arms using her own hands, before she materialized a leather padded gauntlet with a retractable knife mechanism as long as her lower arms, as well as a form-fitting, comfortable, well-insulated and very-form-fitting body armor tube-style, after making Dabi turn around and make Himiko take off her top - bra included.

'Wow, you can make stuff, this is sooo cool!' Himiko gushed out as she admired her new toys and armor before putting on her uniform top back on and debated over keeping her bra or not...

'Fantasy and magical items only. I can't make real-life stuff you'd find in today's legal and illegal markets. And I'm still exploring loopholes in my Quirk since I just awakened my Quirk last year.' said Izuku. 'Your new stuff are inspired out of ancient anime and video game from about a thousand years ago. Data still exists in the internet for me to work off with. That gauntlet has retractable blades. Only, unlike in the video game, you can control the blades at will, unsheathing and retracting them so you can fight without having to grope around for switches or something. As for the armor, look up the wiki website of Dragon Ball Z.' Dabi sweatdropped while Himiko was wide-eyed in disbelief. She got her armor off of age-old anime?

'Uhhh...OK?'

'For now only three of us know this.' said Dabi. 'Don't tell anyone about Izuku until I'm sure it's safe. Think of her as a secret partner.' he told Himiko. 'With a Quirk like hers, she's in danger from freaks who will want to use her in more ways than one or worse, steal her Quirk. In a world like this, anything's possible.'

'Okie dokie, I won't tell.' said Himiko, shaking her head childishly. 'I can imagine that anyway.' twisted and insane she may be but she's got standards. Izuku's quirk is darn loads useful! An organization will go boom-bastic with her stuff!

'Thanks.' said Izuku with a grateful smile. 'I prepared dinner you guys can get some in the pot. I just ate back at the festival so eat before Toga goes home. And Toga, study dance that involves a lot of arm waving and incorporate it into fighting because of your gauntlets as a secret weapon incase you get disarmed of your original weapon, nobody will see your gauntlet blades coming.' she advised. 'If you got money on you, buy spare knives. If you're forced to use your gauntlets, say that you once did Enjo Kosai with some Yakuza and asked the gauntlets as pay incase you're asked where you got them.'

Himiko's jaws dropped and Dabi gaped at her considering the mental image that gave them in their heads.

'Its our only excuse you know, I know what you're thinking right now.' Izuku sweatdropped. Being the nerd she was, she's very, very genre savvy. 'Only Villain Brokers get access to stuff like this.'

'Ehhh OK...that's kinda kooky though.'

'It's a necessary believable excuse.'

After they had dinner, Toga cheerfully went home.

'Well, she'll get crazier tomorrow.' said Dabi. 'The only one with common sense in there is that misty bartender dude while Giran could care less.'

'Well, I'll watch from afar.' said Izuku. 'There's a man behind them otherwise that weirdo handy-guy will fly his shit more often than run an organization anyway...we need to know his Quirk first. If we're in danger, I'll bail you out so keep the badge on you at all times.'

'No kidding. He's a gross-looking crazy manchild with a hand fetish. I'll see what happens and decide from there.' Dabi told her. 'For now, take over our jobs.'

'OK!'

And they turned in for the night.

xxx

All-Might and Recovery Girl are nervous for a reason.

'So she left this behind after ditching you guys?' All-Might asked Midnight.

'Yeah. Eraser's out on a torture-spree, coming up with ways to train our students with Vlad since Izuku-chan's formidable.' said Midnight. 'She kept us on our toes and quickly equipped herself against us. Her item generation speed is a blink. Yaoyorozu takes seconds depending on item. But so far she conjured glass balls that can shoot beams and three bottles.'

'Well, given how she rescues Heroes that fit ideal Heroes, I think we can trust these.' said Recovery Girl, eyeing the bottles. 'Besides, incase anything goes wrong, I'm here to fix you up.'

'...Heroes like me...huh?' All-Might mused. 'A world where Heroes...all Heroes are good moral people.'

'Yeah, _we're still alive_ aren't we? Izuku-chan just pushed us back and stirred up dust, meaning, her items are vulnerable to Erasure.' Midnight giggled before looking sad. 'Izuku-chan's just sad that teachers like us weren't there when she was little. She saw how cruel humans can be to those they deem inferior to them. She believes the League will destroy this society that made Quirks end-all-be-all back to humanity again. She believes that and says it's too late for her to turn back now. Capture by force is all we got.'

'Mm...well, try it out.' Nezu encouraged. 'I doubt she'd kill you as you're Stain's ideal Hero.'

'...kami-help me...' All-Might shuddered. 'In what order again?'

'Pink, White, and Green.'

All-Might drank the three bottles in order. Strangely he didn't feel TOO full as expected from drinking three liters of potions, he thought. Pink one made his insides fill with gentle warmth and he felt healthy. Second one he felt so energetic he felt he could destroy a city by himself with his ultimate move he was even glowing in power with One For All! Heck, he even buffed up against his will!

'S-Seriously?!' Midnight gasped out as she, Nezu and Recovery Girl gasped out as they can feel his power radiate from the glow.

'OK, green one last...I better take off my suit...she said it'd make my wound fresh again and I don't want to know how fresh did she mean by that...' said All-Might nervously. He took off his blazer, shirt and tie, revealing his bony, mangled body...and drank the green potion last.

The second the last drop passed by his throat...

He cried in pain as his scar...slowly started opening up and bleeding...revealing his gaping hole of an injury and parts he's lost. The lost parts were glowing green in a silhouette.

'Hurry! He can't lose blood for too long!' Nezu cried as Recovery Girl quickly kissed All-Might by the arm...regenerating his whole body. First was his lost organs, nerves, some of his ribs, muscle tissue...and finally, skin. And All-Might was wiped out again in exhaustion he was back to skinny form again.

'T-that...was terrible!' he gasped out. 'No wonder I have to be here! But...the pain I endured for years...it's gone!' he choked out, placing a hand tenderly on where his wound used to be and going teary-eyed in happiness. 'I...I can be a full-timer again...I don't have to keep secrets anymore.'

'We'll test this out after a week of Rest, All-Might.' said Nezu. 'For now, the only ones in the know will be us three and Aizawa-sensei. We must keep this a trump card. This will be our secret weapon against the League...that the Symbol of Peace, is in perfect good shape. So for now keep up your three-hour shows.'

'He WILL be if he starts eating!' Recovery Girl smiled. 'But years of not eating and relying on IV Drips...we'll have to give you a full medical first.'


	4. Trap-Dates and Night-Scares

Fictional Items Shown up to this Chapter:

**Costumes**: Izuku designs hers and Dabi's costumes using fictional material; much more protective and durable than real life-makes  
**Potions**: Reference to Video Games that use it as Medicine, used as medication in many purposes Izuku sees fit  
**Fantasy Food**: Based on Video Games, Manga and Toriko, contains complete nutritional value a human needs for a day. Izuku had to get genuine grocery food, taste them all in all ways possible and study their nutritional benefits, qualities and traits before she created these  
**Glowing Orange Feather**: Reference to Phoenix Downs in Final Fantasy  
**Teleport Badge**: Based on PS1 Thousand Arms' Teleportum Item  
**Fireproof Sheet**: Used to shield herself from Dabi's flames when Heroes and Police try to get Izuku home  
**Transmitter Badge**: Based on Detective Conan's Detective Boys' Badges used for communication  
**Glass Balls**: Reference to FFVII's Materia  
**Body Armor**: Armor worn by Frieza's army in DBZ  
**Retractable Daggers**: Assassin's Creed Weapons  
**Winged Ball Walkie Talkie**: D, Grayman's Timcampy  
**Neck Choker**: Inspired from Cutie Honey  
**Color-changing Cuff-Bracelet**: Contains Hammerspace  
**Crystal Floating Laptop**: Functions as Lost Person Search Engine

* * *

Trap-Dates and Night-Scares

It was still summer.

Izuku was shopping in Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall.

'Dabi's off to hang out with the League and I can pretty much do what I wanna do.' she mused as she looked around. 'Big payday not long ago too...'

So like a typical teenager, she hung out by herself, and dressed in a cute, knee-high empire-waist pale pink dress that has white bubble sleeves and doll shoes. She even wore a wide white headband on her head and a fancy choker around her neck, and a fancy cuff bracelet.

What a wholesome image for a villain no?

Nobody'd THINK she was one, and still skillfully avoiding even security guards by blending in with the crowd.

However, someone did recognize her while she was playing in GameZone, playing a shooter game.

"That girl...wasn't she in the photo sensei showed us?" Kaminari Denki mused to himself. She was more feminine-looking than her picture back in sensei's class! "She's much cuter in person!" he decided as he approached her while wanting extra credit for school by sending Aizawa a text message plus photo evidence. As a result, Aizawa had him lead this...date and his class observing the pair until the teachers can capture her and bring her home. 'Hey there miss!' he approached her. 'How about you and I go out on a date?'

'A date...? Are you actually free now though, Kaminari-san?' Izuku wondered aloud. 'I heard UA puts you into a juicer till you're pulp just so you'd be a good Hero.' Kaminari sweatdropped before laughing nervously.

'Ahaha, that's why I'm enjoying off-time while I could.' he said weakly. 'And girls in class, I can't go out with.'

Izuku looked amused.

'Well, must be busy becoming a Hero I guess.' said Izuku thoughtfully. 'Are you working hard too?'

'Yeah, though I end up frying myself too! Ahahaha...'

'Oh my...so, you're taking me out around the mall? I've never been on a date before...' said Izuku nervously, but shyly.

She has no friends, how do you expect her to have a boyfriend? Her life was not normal.

Having a cute boy ask her out was new to her. But she also wondered if he would accept her existence being a former Quirkless. She was judged all her life based on whether or not she has one.

For now she would try out this date thing and enjoy what she could.

She made it clear to Kaminari she has no idea what dates are like.

'WHAT?! B-but you're so cute!' he squawked out, wide-eyed, making her blush shyly at the flattering.

'...I was plain-faced years ago until puberty happened...and I was very lacking no guy wanted anything to do with me.' said Izuku sadly. 'You're the first boy who asked me out and said I was cute.' Kaminari felt rather angry on her behalf. She seems so sweet!

'Their loss then!' he scowled grumpily. 'Even Ugly Ducklings turn to Beautiful Swans and they find real friends in the end just like in the fairy tale, right? I'm sure you have friends now.'

Izuku wore a sad smile.

'Well, only one...he was at least ten years older than me and is my brother figure. He taught me things I should have known and realized. We're living together now since I help him in his work and his injury. His Quirk is strong but as he uses it, he's actually cooking his body the more he uses it so he's got so many burn scars.' Kaminari balked in horror at that. His Quirk kills the dude! 'So I'm helping him heal since years' worth of pain _broke him_. He's getting better now but he's still into black and violent jokes...in a world like this, jokes like that _do_ become reality...'

'Eep...with a career like mine I can see that happening.' Kaminari gulped. 'So what school are you in? I'd like to visit sometime.'

'I'm not going to school anymore.' said Izuku. 'Nine years is compulsory education. That's all I can afford so I started working with my brother. I can only have fun once a week now and the rest of our days working for rent and groceries. High School is optional anyway and only needed because one wants to go to University or in your case, be a Hero. So what will you do as a Hero, Kaminari-kun?'

'Well, controlling my Quirk aside so I don't fry my brain every darn use, putting down bad guys so we can have carefree lives is ideal for me.' Kaminari grinned. 'Walking out downtown without looking over your shoulder, no goon mugging you and, well...no disappearances either...' he said with a gloom.

'Disappearances?'

'...my cousin vanished one day...she was a real hottie.' Kaminari choked out. 'The police and Heroes never saw her again. My aunt and uncle ain't the same since.' Izuku studied his body language. His goals were simple, but meaningful. A contrast to this playboy she got to know.

'I'm sorry to hear that...' Izuku materialized a crystallized computer with a jack wire. 'Can you focus on this cousin for me?'

'E-eh? Sure...?' Kaminari focused on his cousin, and Izuku made him hold the jack wire. Information uploaded into her screen, showing his cousin who was indeed, very attractive. Her picture shrunk and a map appeared onscreen...and a red blink appeared in Kanagawa Prefecture, Kamino Ward. 'Misato-nee is there? Can you go Satellite Mode?' Kaminari asked hopefully. Izuku typed on her floating computer to make it so, and she zoomed onto a location, to a certain factory.

But upon going through its factory facade...

...what Kaminari saw horrified him.

Tanks of Nomus.

'M-my god...s-she turned into THAT?!' he howled in freakout, hands clutching the sides of his head tightly. 'She was _turned_ into _that_?! A-ahh-ahhhhh...' he stammered in horror on the verge of screaming while edging away from the computer.

'K-Kaminari-kun, calm down!'

'Calm down! My cousin became a-'

She knocked him out and held him up, his face on her ample bosom.

xxx

To Class 1-A...

They were watching the 'date' under orders.

'Shoji-kun, can you tell us what they're talking about?' Mina asked Shoji.

'OK, If I raise my left fist, its the girl talking, OK?' So Shoji relayed their conversation.

'That's so sad...' Jirou frowned as Shoji repeated their conversation. 'Looks aren't everything.' poor girl was alone because 'she was lacking'?

'Yeah...I can agree she was plain-faced when the police showed me her missing person's photo when she was gone a year and a half ago but puberty gave her justice eventually!' said Iida, making robotic chopping motions with his arm in vexation because that was NOT the truth. Izuku, he knew, suffered a lot being a former Quirkless her social life was lonely and crap which drove her to villainy out of despair. He felt utter sorrow for her he hoped they can get through to her. 'Looks aren't everything indeed! So what if you're pretty but a rotten personality? Not worth it!'

'Yes, roses have thorns...but our target seems to be a wildflower herself.' said Tokoyami. 'An unappreciated wildflower.' he shook his head.

'She has a brother figure huh? Sucks to be him though.' said Mineta. 'Each use cooks him alive? Shit, man, real shit...Todoroki's lucky!' he shivered at he notion.

'That's because he's half-cold or he'd be cooked too.' Kirishima cringed as they imagined their classmate suffering the same fate.

But when the conversation took a dark turn that Kaminari started freaking out in horror because of her computer...

"What the hell happened to his cousin?!" they all thought worriedly as to prevent Kaminari from freaking in the mall, their target reluctantly knocked him out.

As one, they worriedly dashed off for the blonde, while Mineta was inwardly moaning on how jealous he was of Kaminari right now...he's on a girl's arms, his face on her boobs!

xxx

Izuku found herself surrounded by a worried Class-A but ready to teleport herself if need be.

'What happened to Kaminari-kun?!' Yaoyorozu asked, playing dumb. 'We're supposed to meet after an hour and he never showed up so we found him...like that.'

'Well, he asked me out on a date.' said Izuku softly. 'But when we talked about why he wanted to be a Hero...I decided to help him find his cousin with my Quirk if only to have an answer to her fate after her disappearance...but...what in the world is this?' she asked, showing them the ghastly image on her computer that horrified Class-A. 'My Quirk never fails in looking for people...but this isn't human.' she said as she was disturbed by her screen's findings.

'...Nomu...its a monster that attacked us back in USJ...so Nomu are once human? Shit...' Kirishima choked out. 'Kaminari's cousin _became that thing_?' he felt sorry for his easygoing classmate now, no one deserved THAT!

'Its a monster the League of Villains have and control.' said Iida, hoping to appeal to Izuku that joining them is a bad idea in a subtle way. 'They nearly killed Aizawa-sensei a month ago. That was kept from the media of course...please keep this quiet.'

'A-alright...' Izuku took the jack from Kaminari's hand and since Iida knew her from before stabbing said jack in his wrist.

'Eh?!' his classmates gasped out.

'Uh, I felt nothing...' Iida mused but his mind was affected by downloading data. 'I-I know where it is now...she downloaded it in my head!'

'Kids!' Izuku's eyes widened as the teachers in casual wear ran towards them and Izuku realized that the date, was a trap, making her activate her medallion and flee, making Kaminari fall face-first on the floor. 'Shit, just how many teleport badges does she have on her?!' Snipe swore as she was gone.

'But sensei, we got something big.' said Shoji. 'Super big but we better do something about Kaminari first.' he said as he picked up Kaminari.

'We found out a horrifying truth.' said Tokoyami grimly. 'This cannot be talked about in public.'

So they talked in the parking lot about the matter while Shoji carried Kaminari.

'I see...this is big alright.' said Vlad darkly. 'A Nomu Factory in Kamino...Kaminari's cousin became that thing which means...unsolved disappearances were to make those creatures.' he scowled while pained that many people suffered a worser fate than outright killed or held hostage.

'But sensei, this is classified but no doubt Kaminari-kun would want his family to know...' said Ochako. 'What do we do?'

'We'll talk about it but you lot, back to school. Now.' Aizawa swore. 'We'll talk in the classroom about this. Make sure Kaminari doesn't talk to his family yet until we get the clear from authorities. This is beyond us too.'

xxx

'League of Villains...and Nomus...' Izuku frowned as she was walking on the streets. 'Dabi...' she looked worried now. 'If we join the League...are we gonna end up like that?'

She made up her mind.

She'll protect Dabi and Himiko incase they want more Nomus...out of their own members. For now, she'll have to speed up Dabi's recovery. He hasn't been home in days due to doing stuff for the League...she took out her Golem. 'Dabi, is your body OK? You're not home in nine days since you left for the League you miss out a lot.'

/Its like being burn-free's a dream. I need more resilience. Be going home soon as soon as I'm done./ said Dabi wearily and roughly.

'Alright...' Izuku got herself ready with medicine he needed and cooked a lot of yummy food for him.

xxx

In the Bakugo Residence...

Atmosphere was uncomfortable, Bakugo Katsuki thought.

His parents can't even look at him without glares from his mom, and sad disappointment from his dad. His allowance no longer exists too.

His parents were close friends with the Midoriyas ever since they moved to this neighborhood for his parents' work.

Izuku was also his first friend.

But...things changed when she said she was diagnosed Quirkless. He once comforted her since that's what best friends do.

Teachers took him aside and 'told him how the world works' that it was perfectly fine since everyone does it.

And now, years later, it bit him and society in the ass.

He was a dumb kid back then, he should have known. That those smiles...weren't good smiles when he and his fellow kids 'were taught'.

The Police were composed of Psychometers who can read information and history in objects, Lie-Detectors, Telepaths, and Psycho-Projectors or anything related to those Quirks good in police work.

They saw his and Izuku's entire history in Hinadorisu Kindergarten, Byouho Elementary and Orudera Junior High. Having everything aired out like that, he knew he was in for it.

By then, the police who were disgusted and had to do mass-arresting sat him and his family down, Inko-baa and Hero Course Faculty on their findings. And they were made to see the extent of what Bakugo and many kids have done to Izuku Inko had to be held back in throttling him, and his parents...didn't do a thing and would have let her have it, if not for Aizawa binding Inko. And All-Might looking at him in a way that made chills down his bones was nasty.

The teachers 'raised these kids so well that they genuinely became villainous in nature we in good conscience, cannot allow this to happen,' and he has to get rehabilitated while he still could because he already had a hand in creating a Tragic Villain that was Izuku. And he's on her shit list on who to kill. They're already talking to the Board of Education about seeing the kids of his generation and younger rehabilitated, mass-grilling-and-firing of teachers nationwide and being strict on who to hire and put in strict disciplinarians in all schools. It'd take at least, five years to get it all done but him?

As a Hero-in-Training, more pressure on him or else, expulsion. He cannot be a Hero if he was raised to be a Villain who creates more villains through hatred. And he created a dangerous support-type Villain who's now likely supplying the League of Villains with her wares. She can create magical tools, effectively making her have plenty of Quirks and miracle medicine, and who-knows-what-else. They will know if the League did big actions with impunity.

And considering they saw her Hero Analysis notebooks...the police and his teachers were horrified that someone like her, was on the wrong side.

Her notebooks were so detailed that a lot of Heroes will die soon by exploiting the weaknesses written in those notebooks.

Counseling was Mandatory since as he committed this huge crime that society will soon pay for, if she joins the League in a bid to destroy the current society that hurt her for years.

It's all on him more than the other extras during those years. His parents said he nurtured Izuku-the-Villain. And Dabi effectively 'gave birth' to her by adding fuel to fire, feeding on her pain.

His teachers were very hard on him since. Sure atmosphere's the same in class but Iida knows he damn knows because he was in the police, and Izuku saved him, Native and healed his brother...and got to know facts.

He's in hot water with all adults. His classmates don't know yet but its a matter of time...before she comes as promised.

His mind was racing on what to do when the time comes...because every two days, a Hero dies in the worst way possible and it's on the news.

Heroes who didn't pass Stain's grade, are killed. Some Sidekicks killed, some spared.

She really means business.

Dread crawled up his spine.

"I'll soon be dead next..." he thought. And he knew it as he had a major hand in making her that way. He had trouble accepting and denying things all his life and in counseling...and everything, is catching up too fast. Too fast for him to keep up along with the fact that he'll be killed soon.

And he found himself all alone.

His parents were perfectly fine with letting Izuku have her wish thinking she'll just beat him up out of consideration for them.

He's not stupid.

Why?

He dreamed.

He dreamed that she was by his bedside as he slept.

She was staring at him with anger and hate.

Then her face broke into a chilling smile. All teeth and reached for his throat and began to choke him.

When he woke up in the crack of dawn for that nightmare, his neck damn hurt. He even had trouble swallowing. He checked himself in his bedroom mirror and he saw it.

A hand-shaped bruise. A hand-shaped blue-and-purple bruise. He was horrified as the bruise faded quickly and he heard her voice in his freaking bedroom...

**I can get you aaaanytime I want...I'll take this nice and slow like you did me...so enjoy your last...Hero.**

She spoke in a childish way of soft-speaking with a sinister air about it.

He closed his eyes tight as he shook.

Is this year his last?

His life flashed before his eyes right then and there, and felt the full-brunt of his past actions, that his conscience was finally able to get past his massive pride and ego...

...too late.


	5. Thoughts

Thoughts

UA, Class 1-A...

The teachers and Class 1-A were in the room in a somber atmosphere, along with the police. Todoroki who was out visiting his mother that day came to class under 'Emergency Meeting'. The only one who was a no-show, was Bakugo.

Kaminari who woke up, was inconsolable, crying in his seat as his classmates relayed what happened in the mall to them.

'Izuku-san gave me the precise location in Kamino Ward.' said Iida as he stated the address. 'What will happen now?'

'We do what must be done, Iida-kun.' said Nezu. 'Its also a form of mercy for the victims as well. They've suffered enough. We'll check who's who by autopsy study as well but as you know...a funeral is not an option as the bodies are still useful for the League. Kaminari-kun, we'll have to put your cousin down and burn her.'

'U-uhm yeah...do it.' Kaminari choked out, his voice cracking and nose stuffy from crying. 'Misato-nee...she WAS gonna have her actress debut last year...she had it big. And she's got no boyfriend so eloping was a no-go too. What am I gonna say now?'

'We will talk with your family regarding this sensitive matter. We will also approach other families about this as well. Once we determine identities...we will approach families about this matter.'

'Sensei...I made it clear to Izuku-san that the League of Villains does this...I managed to plant a seed of doubt in her mind...she hasn't joined yet when I saw her expression earlier!' Iida reported happily, raising his hand. 'It's still OK!'

'Her actions are based on her partner's so we'll verify that first.' said an officer with a strained smile. 'We're looking for Dabi.'

'Hold up, Iida and everyone knows what's going on...and we don't...what's going on? You guys and this girl.' Ojiro raised his hand. 'We need to know the truth. You had us watch out for her without getting any details so Kaminari asked her out on a date to stall for time...'

'...'

The kids were nervous about the silence.

'Very well...we'll tell you. We'll have the officers elaborate the nitty-gritty details and hopefully, you learn something. A valuable lesson regarding how you treat people and how there ARE consequences.' Nezu told them about their...VIP Target. From the start of her history, to present date. But the officer omitted Bakugo's part in it. He was just referred to as 'this person' and if ever, they were just told his family was 'close to the Midoriyas' and dealing with it his own way, along with Counseling Sessions.

The class had no idea how and what to feel about their target's entire history.

Iida knew he had some gists of it and he knew Bakugo had a big hand in it but...for the whole picture to be aired out, stuff he didn't know about...he was horrified. And all her revenge crimes, and crimes done with her partner aired out since embracing Stain's ideals were told to them, but she also does Vigilantism on the side. Even breaks apart bullying among younger kids as seen in captured CCTV Footages as she sees herself on the bullied children. She would help Heroes who are truly good Heroes but to those Stain would deem garbage...they're all killed by her. Stain was an unforgiving perfectionist driven by disgust and emotion but she wasn't, as she was far more rational than he was.

Due to this, there was still hope in rehabilitating her and swaying her to the good side in spite of her crimes after the law deals with her and chances of her being a Hero are high despite everything. Aizawa and Midnight fought her once in a bid to capture her but while she can easily kill them with an item, she did not and merely bought herself time to flee as they were 'on the good list'. She healed Ingenium, Native and Iida, and a few Heroes maimed by Stain and the Nomu in Hosu but others, she left to their career-ending misery in hospitals or left them for dead as soon as she saw them even though she could give them miracle healing.

'So the murders you hear of on TV during dinner...those were all her from footages we got.' said Aizawa after the officer finished talking. 'And she's capable of mutilating people as her actions are fed by her hatred towards society.'

His students were all chalk-white.

'For now, until we see Dabi dealing with a known League Member, it's safe to say she's not an official member yet. Iida planting a seed of doubt is good as well. Because she WILL leave the League if they were dumb enough to make her a Nomu. She's a valuable asset, her own Support Company by her Quirk alone I don't think they'll be THAT dumb...and all of you, we will also be warning Class B when they're done shopping, re-evaluate your character and personality and why you want to be a Hero. Iida and Kaminari passed her test so they got her help, only this time, her help helped all of us too. On the other hand, some of you will be killed. So change while you still can before she meets you.' he said. 'The sophomores and seniors are well-grilled, some dumbasses justifiably expelled, we have no worries about them unlike you.'

And Aizawa pointedly looked at Mineta who gulped and began sweating buckets in fear.

'We will now launch a massive attack on Kamino once we get a strategy running after recruiting our strongest, and deal the League a fatal blow.' said All-Might. 'The trip to camp will continue as scheduled so they're none the wiser. I know you kids haven't done shopping yet, but for now, do so because you'll need it soon. More importantly, do NOT shop alone. Boys group together, girls group together. Dismissed.'

The class left, despondent while Yaoyorozu gave Kaminari a cream for his puffy eyes.

'Then there's this issue about Dabi...' said Ectoplasm. 'A fire quirk yet he's cooking himself each use. Low flame tolerance or a weak body unable to handle blue flames or he was born with it but no physiological adaptation and resilience to his own powers.'

'Which means he became a very cunning reserved fighter. He can't last long in a battle of attrition.' said Tsukauchi. 'Bag him, we get Izuku-chan away from his influence. But she seems to care for him based on what the kids got. We need to know the full scope of their relationship, if ever. They live in an apartment so we better ask landlords around.'

xxx

At home...

Dabi returned with his badge and he was in pain. He stripped to his boxers and went straight to bed. His special bed made to soothe his body as it was very cool. He lied down while Izuku handled his treatments with her potions and she has been creating better quality each time to help him faster, cracking anatomy books and studying all forms of burn injuries and how to heal him.

His cool bed brings temporary relief, he wants full relief. His body has to heal first before he gets doses of drugs that improve his body's resilience levels. That, and tasty food helps bring up his mood. Because of Izuku's food, real-life cuisine is now bland in comparison his mood tends to plummet even if by normal standards, Kurogiri's cooking is good. But ingredients? Bland. Ick. He got so used to Fantasy Food darn it. He sometimes thought, 'Darn Human Imagination!' for coming up with stuff his partner can bring to life.

'Hey Dabi, how are things?' Izuku asked after he downed the last of his potions.

'We've got some people over, get-to-knows, while dealing with a bunch of crazies...oh yeah, and housing them too. I'm just glad we got our own place.' said Dabi. 'Like hell I wanna share houseroom.' he scoffed. 'We got a guy who can trap anyone and anything in a marble, a crazy who can clone himself, a serial killer called Muscular, some dude with Magnet who insists he's a she, a lizard Stain-wannabe and a junior high schooler who makes toxic gas. We're seeing what they can do for now. The strong fighters are two of us, dracula-girl, Muscular, and Magne in regards to fighting. The others are trick and trap types. Of course, they don't know you yet. They don't know you're a secret member through me.'

'Mm. But Dabi, I found something disturbing as well...never go with the League Leaders anywhere alone.' Izuku made him promise.

'How come?'

'Remember the monsters on TV? They were once human.' said Izuku. 'Someone in the League behind Shigaraki can do that to anyone. Be careful.'

Dabi narrowed his eyes as Izuku took out her crystal laptop and showed him the Nomu Factory in Kamino. Dabi took a long look at the monsters in tanks like some shitty sci-fi film...he grimaced.

'Tch...our goals coincide but prone to being stabbed, is that it? This is basically a black joke becoming reality on us.'

'Pretty much. Until we find out who can do this to us, we can't be alone with them and I won't officially join just yet. We need to know who can turn us into monsters, and if there's anyone among them who can steal and seal Quirks. Always keep my badges on you too so you can easily run.'

'Yes yes...food ready? Food at base sucks ass.'

xxx

Later that day, none of them counted on Toga paying a visit.

'Izu-chaaan I need new clothes but I got no money!' she complained. 'And no, I don't wanna do Enjo Kosai either! I can't wash my uniform without a spare and I'm starting to stink!'

Stink of blood, that is!

'Ahahaha...' the team sweatdropped.

'Yeah yeah, go take a shower while I take your uniform measurements.' said Izuku with a sigh as Toga squealed and dashed for the bathroom, stripping in her wake, leaving Izuku to pick up the clothing articles left behind.

'...you girls are damn carefree around me.' said Dabi wryly as the girls have no qualms being semi-nude around him.

'Because you're not a pervert.' said Izuku with a wink. 'You're that easily trustworthy. Most guys would take advantage and eye us like meat and you've never done that.'

'I got standards.' Dabi snarked with an eyeroll before turning on the telly. 'Not that any girl would look at me anyway. I'm a walking halloween costume by myself that girls run screaming and it killed my libido anyway.'

Izuku cringed at how he can say that when if he was fixed, Dabi was actually handsome. She carefully picked up Toga's uniform that smells of B.O plus blood that the smell made her cringe again. Poor girl only had clothes on her back and what little money her victims had as she lived in the streets and who knows where she sleeps at night.

She imagines fictional clothing material and fashions it as new styles of sailor uniforms for all seasons with hidden pockets for knives, spare shoes, types of socks and materialized a backpack bag to hold it all together. She then chucked Toga's smelly outfit to the washing machine and made sure to put in Antibac Fabric Conditioners, and dunked her shoes in a bucket of a chemical she made just to clean and make the shoes smell fresh again.

'Yeesh, how long did she NOT take a shower? And doesn't the League Base HAVE a shower?!' Izuku gasped out as she sat beside Dabi, gasping as if she just got fresh air.

'There ARE showers in there, but it's a dump, but still functional. Not clean like ours.' Dabi scowled. 'She doesn't take showers because what's the point indeed?'

'Yeah, I get'cha but her victims surely have money on them...'

'Yeah but not enough to buy herself a new shirt. The money she does get, she spends on McDonalds or something or bums food off Kurogiri.' said Dabi. 'Being a Villain means you're in the poorhouse unless they got Quirks like yours or jobs like we do. Come to think of it, you never did tell me why and how about crazy.'

'Well, I'm doing research on that...I recently got the full picture too.' Izuku gave Dabi her crystal laptop after opening a researched article.

Dabi took a read on the intel regarding Toga Himiko.

Toga Himiko is the eldest daughter of the Toga family. When she was a child, she showcased a rather disturbing interest in blood when she awakened to her Quirk at four.

Her parents were disgusted with her behavior and tried to suppress it from a young age. They put immense pressure on her to be 'normal', which she took to heart since it was what good kids do, obey their parents and with good measure, she was chucked to a Quirk Counseling Course that was basically 'do this and that but if you don't, everyone will hate you' form of psychological and emotional manipulation and abuse. Therefore, she began repressing her 'abnormal' tendencies just so she won't be shoved back there again, effectively traumatized by the nasty way of 'counseling'. She successfully hid this side of herself so thoroughly that by the time she was middle school student, Toga was known by her classmates as a 'cheerful and well-behaved girl', becoming a normal student with many friends.

However, this all changed when she graduated. She first felt 'love' for a one of her classmates, a boy named Saito, who she later attacked using a box cutter, sticking a straw into his wound and sucking his blood. All the while, she showed a face of ecstasy, greatly horrifying her classmates and teachers. Soon after, she disappeared and went on the run from both the police and Pro Heroes. Toga successfully evaded them for a long time. However, she still became a suspect in a series of bloodletting murders.

Toga disappeared because she knew that upon tasting 'freedom', everyone would be after her and lock her up for good when all she wanted was 'to be normal'. HER kind of normal as her mind was wired to her Quirk. She felt she had been living a lie all her life to please everybody, bottling everything up until one day, she basically reached the pinnacle of her thirst and desire to be herself. She felt that by living a lie, her parents showed her forced love. As long as she behaves, they be good to her. But they know her true nature so their 'so-called love' isn't sincere anymore. Even her siblings are wary of her. She too, was a rare Mutate as her Quirk wasn't like that of her family's.

She sought love while fearing her school friends would see her as a monster.

But the love she wanted, was the kind that would never leave out of trauma she suppresses by instinct to stay sane because her family no longer loved her. For her, it was only natural to want to be like the one you love, to the point of literally becoming that person. She compares that like how 'normal' people kisses the people they love as 'normal', she sucks the blood of the people she loves as this is her 'normal', further showing her twisted understanding of Love, Which thus then justifies her carving up and butchering 'guys who are tattered and reeking of blood',as they fit the description of her ideal lover. Toga's interest isn't just superficial, that although twisted she does indeed want to know more about the person she 'loves'.

Outside of that tidbit, she's actually a kind, cheerful, friendly person whose sole misfortune was her Quirk and the mentality she gained, making her a tragic figure, and knowingly became a Villain, joining the League in hopes of a life where she can freely be herself. Where she can freely love those who she loves...by sucking their blood and becoming the person she loves, as her way of having them in her arms or herself in their arms or be loved for who and what she was. But because of how her life had been, she developed her brand of normal based on how she sees 'love' to stay sane and happy. She falls in love easily with people covered in blood because her Quirk makes her love blood as blood ties her and her 'lovers' together. While she can befriend anyone, her taste in lovers is...eccentric.

'Well ain't this a kick in the balls.' Dabi was utterly disgusted at Toga's background, that she came out absolutely damaged for what was not her fault as society's 'holy standards' hurt her because as the world runs on a black and white plane, her nature and quirk was quickly deemed Villainous and Digusting(which it was) thus utterly failing to see a damaged and hurt girl who was a victim of standards.

'Isn't it? Just to be safe, don't appear bloody to her OK? Or she'll fall in love with you.'

xxx

Meanwhile...

The gloomy students of 1-A indeed, did their shopping but met up later.

'You know...how can we make that girl a Hero and leave the League?' Mineta wondered aloud. 'She's gone Stain 2.0 didn't she?'

'Well...she's 50-50.' Iida sighed. 'Kills Heroes Stain would deem trash and spares what she deems worth keeping around if only to better humanity. Heroes only for money and fame will die.'

Todoroki mutinously thought his father should be in the list, but he may be beyond her ability in battle which is why he's still alive.

'How do we approach her?' he asked Iida.

'She'll help anyone with good wishes and goals as she had done for Kaminari-kun but she will kill Heroes with selfish and greedy goals.' said Iida. 'At least that's one good thing. Should she be a League member, at least she won't kill us if only for Aizawa-sensei and Kayama-sensei.' he said.

xxx

Meanwhile...

When Dabi and Toga are gone...Izuku searched for All-Might with her computer.

'...he's at the police station.' she mused as she saw him around many police officers, government officials and notable heroes ala War Conference. And they would strike tomorrow.

They'll be attacking the Nomu Factory soon.

Well, not her problem anymore unless noteworthy heroes are on the deathbed. She created a crate's worth of 1-liter Energy Potions to drop onto Delivery Girl and twenty Teleportums. That's all they'll get from her for now. Then a final bottle for All-Might alone, containing a gold liquid.

xxx

'...after you drink in your true form, have Recovery Girl kiss you.' All-Might read. 'Makes me wonder what'll this do this time...'

'She knows you'll wage war with that Nomu Factory.' said Recovery Girl. 'These items just appeared in my office, brought in by glass birds. She's helping you more than other Heroes. Makes me wonder what that gold liquid will do indeed, so let's try it!' All-Might shrunk down to his skinny self, and began drinking. Once it's all gone, he felt a massive energy boost unlike what he got before. He could almost compare it to a full-powered OFA!

When Recovery Girl kissed him...he was slowly filling out...into a healthier, but lean and slender body he had since High School.

Due to OFA, he didn't see the point of buffing himself up because, **why bother**?!

He is also a man in his late fifties at that, yet he didn't appear his age at all. Rather, he's so healthy and youthful he has no sign of age whatsoever, Recovery Girl quickly had tests done.

'...it must be a super-health potion...despite how you look, you're still biologically 57 years old, Toshinori.' she said when she got results late at night. 'You're at your most healthy with no sign of health degeneration whatsoever.'

'O-oh my...I thought she deaged me...I was just super-healthy all along...' All-Might chuckled nervously. 'That's good...in my years of pain, I learned never to take anything for granted anymore. I took what I could get with my whole thankfulness...' he said with a somber smile. 'At least, I have more time since I couldn't pick a successor yet. I wish I could finally have one so incase anything happens to me...I and OFA can rest easy, knowing this power is in good hands after my turn. A successor is all I need and I can finally rest.'

'Well, it's tough to find the right person to be one's heir.' said Recovery Girl. 'Take your time. Do not rush lest you end up with an evil heir.'

Back at home, Izuku who watched all that wondered what the heck was that all about.

'Successor? Power in good hands?' she muttered, utterly puzzled. 'What're they saying?'


	6. Prepping for the Future

Prepping for the Future

Due to all time in the world, Izuku trains herself hard, while getting supplements to ensure that as she works out, her muscles develop the way _she wants it to_, not how real life works. She's seen the magazines of many muscular women and shuddered. She dosed herself with many things to remain physiologically more feminine as too much testosterone gained from real life workout and supplementing results in bodies she doesn't like nor want to have. Broad shoulders? A chest that looks fake with a boob job or worse due to chest muscle workout? Arms too big? Legs with wrong muscle growth unless it's a Quirk Support? Ick.

Most female heroes have testosterone due to Hero diet that influenced their looks as they got older. Midnight was on her way there but given her personality and desire for sexiness, she stopped and trained her fighting skills instead of her body. Mt. Lady had no need for muscle beyond staying in sexy shape. Others like Ms. Joke and Mirko? Yikes. Mirko really deserved her 'strongest Heroine title'...her very muscular sculpted body combined with her Quirk? Yup, well-earned. But Izuku doesn't want a body like THAT!

She won't have any of that, thank you.

She ensured she retain a petite upper body frame so she doesn't get wide shoulders and chest to keep herself feminine-looking, with a strong core a ballerina would envy, just the right stuff for her arms, abs and emphasizing her legs in muscle strength and shape, and keeping her feet dainty with no bunions while it still 'grows' in strength, not size nor form as a result of muscle building and workout by wearing a pair of magic socks but she does allow her feet to grow in length for the sake of balance. For that to be possible, she strengthened her bones after cracking books open to safely do so.

Upon getting the build she wanted, satisfied with how sexy she was to compensate for her own face. She was born plain-faced no thanks to her paternal bloodline. Her supplements can only maximize what she has after it rearranged her face just to look more feminine but at least she has her mother's body. Damn blueprints of life. She can wish to look cute, but it wasn't in her genes, sadly. Paternal genes won so enhancements were all she's got, so out of revenge, she doctored her egg cells so her future children won't suffer her fate, as she hated her paternal family and her maternal grandparents. Needless to say, some of her children will look like their grandma if she ever married.

She prepared her body for her new costume that also works as a support item. A full-body outfit she can 'open up at will' for a good reason. Its very snug and formfitting it may as well be body-paint to maximize its traits of Artificial Muscle Fiber with a weave so tight made out of a powerful material that would go well with it that would give her three times boost in strength, endurance, speed and agility based on her own natural prowess. It also provides elemental, chemical and biological hazard shielding though it only covered from neck(only place that wasn't tight) down to her toes, dispensing the need for bulky armor. Under it, she's commando like all Heroes wearing bodysuits to avoid underwear lines showing while managing to keep their crotches PG-13.

The so-called 'armor' on her shoulder and chest were just gorgeous silver leather padding straight out of anime but has real jewels on it with a matching thong for aesthetics, and white boots that have the same properties as her old Hermes' Boots that she destroyed. She also has her silver mask that hides half her face and magically filters air to avoid inhaling poison and other damaging airborne chemicals and pathogens.

This costume was created alongside her neck choker, designed to swap whatever casual she's wearing with it when she needs to fight by teleport function for modesty's sake after pressing the heart on her choker. Like hell she'll transform like the real Cutie Honey! Hell no!

Ancient Anime had more sense and understanding of science and technology, unlike this Quirk-Based World they're in that it's now 'Science that revolves around Quirks'. So she draws her power from 'ancient technology and fiction'.

Sure she takes jobs but trains and trains outside that to have the form she wanted. But takes off days to have fun once in a while.

When the Heroes and Police mobilized...she watched from afar.

'Uwaaa...the Top 20 at work~' she squealed in fan girl mode as she took out her tablet as with the Helicopters around, they'd be on Live TV!

She watched the battles.

It was incredible and mind-boggling.

It appears to be a League Base as she's seen Dabi and Himiko around, fighting off some of the Heroes themselves.

However, while they DID succeed in destroying all the Nomu, someone came out.

A man in a suit with a scarred head he had no eyes, nose and ears, but seeing him pissed off All-Might...

...and stupidly strong Heroes 2-20 were forced to teleport away for treatment. So it's just these...

TWO MONSTERS and some old guy in a tacky costume.

The battle was so intense.

Anger-driven she just had to scan history between the two.

All-Might had a dang good reason to hate when he usually smiles.

Seeing your teacher killed in front of you with a degrading death and that black man relished in it. And this man, could take Quirks for himself.

Her bones chilled.

A Quirk Thief actually existed.

It was good she reinforced All-Might to full health and full energy because he could take down All For One and cripple him. She kidnapped Tsukauchi for this reason.

'Wah! Why'd you kidnap me, Izuku-chan?!' Tsukauchi gasped as he got handed a spider-looking item.

'Use that on that Villain should you catch him. That way he will lose all Quirks he stole save for his original Quirk. That way he's useless in prison since he's just a power-parasite!' Izuku cried. 'And after use, that item will turn to dust. Don't mention my name or mom's in for it to get to me.'

'A-alright...you were worried about your Quirk being stolen _after just having it_...' but still, a tool to de-power this bastard who took many lives for their Quirks years ago...this is Karmic Justice! He could almost laugh hysterically if only he didn't need his wits in a precarious situation like they're in now.

How should they know HE was in Kamino all this time living beside the Nomu Factory?

'Put yourself in my shoes.' and she sent him away with a Teleport Badge designed to chuck him back to the police.

xxx

For All-Might...

He did it.

He ended this fight.

For those who died for their Quirks. For his Master who died an undignified death at his pleasure...he finally got his comeuppance as he made sure he can't move anymore without killing him. Crippled his joints, beat the tar out of him and gave him the same injury he had for years as revenge.

After loading him in a capture frame after wrapping him up in Capture Weapons...

'It's over?' Tsukauchi asked All-Might.

'Aa. It's over.' said All-Might softly.

'That's good.'

Tsukauchi smacked the device on All For One. and the gem on it glowed...and multi-colored fireworks ensued. About several hundred of them.

'W-what the heck is THAT?!' some officers and Heroes yelped, wide-eyed.

'Its a device designed to de-power a Quirk Thief, that's all...' said Tsukauchi casually with a forced smile. 'Losing everything he stole is Karmic Justice if you ask me. At least that way we can keep him in prison permanently but we still need a maximum security incase his allies plan on rescuing him.'

'Right...but where the hell did you get that?' Gran Torino asked him curiously. 'Nana's probably rolling in laughter on the other side.' he chuckled in bemusement while smiling mournfully for his fallen friend. All-Might chuckled too as he could imagine it so.

'From one hell of a maker.' said All-Might, knowing Izuku did this. 'The stolen Quirks will either go home, or go to children yet to be born if their owners are dead, becoming Mutates in the process.'

His only worry now, was Izuku herself. She goes where her partner goes. And she still hates society wishing for change.

xxx

'Man that sucked.' Dabi sighed as he went home. 'So then, can you finally join the League for real now that the Boss is gone?'

'Yeah. Hopefully for good.' said Izuku, giving him his treatments. 'Your body...?' she asked him worriedly.

'I'm fine, not cooked but I'm banged up.' said Dabi, wincing as Izuku helped him to their couch so he can down the Potions.

'Miracle Himiko didn't come with you.'

'That armor you gave her saved her ass, but got some scraps bandaids can fix.' said Dabi as he started drinking.

'I'll get dinner ready alright? By the time your treatment's over it's cooked.'

'You do that. I'm starving...'

Later...

'So Dabi, Tomura took over, right?' Izuku asked Dabi as they shared a Steampot Dinner. Loads of dark leafy greens, mushrooms and large chunks of beef.

'Yeah. Boy he's pissed, but he's doin' a lot of thinking. He said we are all to meet again after eluding the Hunters and hopefully we bring new faces.'

'Mm...I guess I'm one of those.' Izuku chuckled. 'Without Mr. AFO, he will finally think for himself. He relied on AFO so far but without that thief around, what will these three days do to him, I wonder...?'

'Beats me. He's a little coocoo in the head.' Dabi snorted with an eye roll as he no longer has damaged skin. In fact, he now looks wholesomely healthy. 'He better shape up or we're goin' solo. But the problem is money. With AFO and Kurogiri gone, we got no money to fund our activities. He will realize that as no group can function without money.'

'Mm. Looks like funding is up to me. Y'know where to find Himiko?'

'No why?'

'Damn. I was gonna tell her to pretend not to know me when I come. I'll show up when you tell her, OK?'

'Mm. But what about her armor?'

'Enjo Kosai.' Dabi sweatdropped.

'For now we're on the run while business as usual.'

'Of course.'

Needless to say, there were more murders.

xxx

Half a month later...at night...

Dabi took Izuku to the base. It's an abandoned warehouse with stacks of crates to sit on.

Members present were Tomura, Magne, Spinner, Mr. Compress, Twice, Himiko and Muscular.

'So she is our new member?' Tomura asked as Izuku was yet another schoolgirl, wearing a black summer sailor fuku with a white collar and black piping, white neckerchief, knee-length pleated skirt, sheer black tights and black loafers. She also has incredibly long hair and a choker around her neck. 'Who are you and what is your Quirk?'

'I'm his little sister Dark Maker.' said Izuku. 'I can only make fantasy items. I make them real and accessible. Try using this.' said Izuku, making a ring and gave it to him. 'That's a Space Ring. It has a dimensional space the size of a warehouse, so try storing something in and take it back out at will.' Tomura tried it out on his chair...and it works.

'Any, fantasy items?' he asked again slowly, in utter disbelief.

'Yes. In turn I can't make real-life items like stuff you see in malls. It has to be items out of fiction. Movies? Video Games? Anime? Books? However, my items can get destroyed in two ways...I will its self-destruction, or Eraserhead's quirk.'

'Oho! That's way cool!' Tomura looks genuinely pleased. 'But Dabi! If she's your little sister, why didn't you bring her in sooner?!' he demanded, upset. 'We could have used her cool stuff sooner!'

'Hey, she's up to her gills in work in Shanghai.' Dabi shrugged. 'She works Underground for illegal activities, y'know. No work no money and we both lived in a swanky penthouse in Tokyo.' he chuckled. 'I was originally in the same line of work while getting rid of shitty Heroes.'

'Swanky penthouse?!' Spinner howled at the unfairness. 'I lived in a crummy 1K apartment with a cheap-ass landlord who can't be bothered with maintenance!' he whined with comical teary-eyes.

'At least you live in an apartment!' Himiko grunted indignantly. 'I had to mug idiots just so I can sleep in a Capsule Hotel every night!'

'Capsule Hotel, really?' Twice asked Himiko incredulously. 'If you asked me we coulda shared my house in the slums Himiko-chan.'

'Hey, one can't be picky.' said Magne with a shrug. 'Anywhere will do for me.'

'Very well. You are to be functional immediately.' Tomura instructed Izuku. 'I'll have a long list of stuff for you to do soon enough.'

'Well how about a medical check-up first?!'

Izuku was thus busy giving them all Health Aids.

Dabi told her not to overdo it in making items, otherwise they'll lose Giran who's a valuable contact and supplier. Thus the most she did, was medicines, supplementary items, clothes and food, functioning as their cook...and one in charge of funding as she can easily rob banks and never get caught.

For the time being, they recovered from the Kamino Nightmare Incident. In health and getting stronger fighting skills, and eating good food...and reading Izuku's Hero Analysis notebooks to plan for strategies. She was also their Quirk Counselor, an incredible asset. Considering what her Quirk was, she studied science a lot!

'Oi, Heroes gets to eat healthy so they're stronger in training results, we should too so stuff your faces!' Izuku told them, clad in an apron as she put food down in large platters while Himiko and Magne put down plates and bowls.

'We are we are! It's rare to eat A5 beef you know!' Spinner ate like crazy. Everyone ate with appalling table manners!

There's many beef dishes, vegetable and shellfish dishes as well as a large heap of ichibanko soba noodles with a bowl of its sauce.

'I don't see fish here though!' said Muscular, scarfing down lobsters and shrimps.

'I hate those things, they freak me out so she never gets fish.' Dabi snarked out while inhaling soba noodles. 'So this is classy soba huh, we only ever get the stuff for the masses.'

'Jeez, what nasty table manners, people, have some class!' Giran snorted as he enjoyed classy dining in a separate table. He has a 1 kg beef steak with mushroom gravy and mashed potatoes on a plate, a plate of Ootoro sashimi, and a bowl of Bird's Nest Soup. He also has some brandy for a drink. He was the one responsible for bringing in classy foodstuff after he got one helluva cash for it. All of them are wanted faces they don't dare go out during the day!

'Say that after you throw away your tacky scarf!' Twice retorted, making Giran sputter.

'Oh yeah, I heard UA's freshman brats are gonna take the Provisional License Exam today.' said Spinner. 'What'll we do about that?'

'For now, nothing.' said Tomura. 'Unlike them who waste time in school and spend only three hours a day training, it's worthless compared to us who work all day. We'll overtake those damn Pro-Heroes when we get sharp. We'll kill them all one by one.' he grinned. He no longer has a bad skin condition nor wrinkly skin around his eyes and his chapped, dry lips healed but given his Quirk, he had to take constant maintenance. His messy uneven hair as well as filthy, cracked long fingernails is also trimmed. He now wears a sophisticated outfit befitting a villain, though he retains his hands.

It's been half a month since the Kamino Incident.

They gathered after eluding the Heroes and Police...only to eat as a group after that.

'Oh yeah I almost forgot! I met this guy!' said Twice. 'He seems nice but a Villain just like us. They wear bird masks! I thought we can strike a deal!'

'You met Shie Hassaikai? I heard their boss Overhaul is a neat-freak germophobic who hates this world as much as we do, seeing Quirks as an illness.' said Izuku while ladling some soup for herself. 'Hey Giran, they still selling Quirk-Erasing Bullets?'

'Yeah, they do.' said Giran. 'But effects are Temporary and they're working on a permanent product. Cheap as hell too I got samples.'

'Lemme see the samples.'

'In my office so laters kiddo.'

'What the fuck? A group of Quirk-Haters, Twice?' Tomura blinked.

'While I don't agree on losing our powers and they get to keep theirs, we do share some stuff.' said Twice. 'We gotta watch out for the bullets or we be Quirkless.'

'Dark Maker in any case, can you make those?' Tomura asked Izuku.

'I can't make real life stuff, remember? And nothing in the world of fiction about that either in google. Sure there are such items but you can take it off, not a permanent effect like what Shie Hassaikai is trying to do.' said Izuku. 'Question is...how?'

'We'll meet with them and see what business we can do.' said Tomura. 'We'll arrange a meeting in a designated location. Dark Maker you make that location as a courtesy for our Germaphobe.'

'Gotcha.'


End file.
